Integrated circuits are the key components in most modern electronic products and are interconnected micro-networks of semiconductor-based electrical components. Processing of such devices typically utilizes various techniques, such as layering, doping, masking, and etching, to build electrical components on a silicon substrate. The components are then interconnected (wired) together to define specific electric circuits, such as a computer processor or memory device. The main focus of progress for the future of integrated circuits is driven by the goals of reducing size, lowering power consumption, and increasing operating speed.
The standard technology used in the semiconductor industry for integrated circuitry has been CMOS technology. Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) differs from conventional CMOS fabrication technology by placing a transistor gate channel region over an insulator. The most common insulators used with this technique are silicon nitride and silicon oxide. With SOI technology, a gate area can have minimal capacitance; a measure of ability to store an electrical charge. Any medium that can conduct electricity has some degree of capacitance. Technically, a MOS transistor is regarded as a capacitive circuit. This implies that the MOS circuit must completely charge the capacitance to activate its switching capability. The process of discharging and recharging the transistor requires a relatively long amount of time in contrast to the time required to actually switch the voltage state of the transistor's conductive layer. SOI technology attempts to eliminate this capacitance, since a lower capacitance circuit allows faster transistor speeds.
In SOI technology, as with all other semiconductor technologies, there is always a desire to improve processing techniques to make fabrication less expensive, simpler, and faster. Another consistent desire is to increase the level of integration by making the devices smaller, denser, and more easily integrated.